The Secret, that you must not know
by Soraki01
Summary: Yugi decides to get the Pharaoh back. In order to reach his goal, he has to sacrifice certain things. But what when Tea is telling lies and keeps Yami away from him? YYxY slight Tea bashing! at the beginning some mystery; !
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys!

This is my first story, so please don´t expect too much!!

Also I´m from Germany, so I hope I can write it well, that you will understand it!!

I found an online translator, so I decided to make my story´s in English too.

But the translator had some little translations problems, so I had to correct some sentence!

I hope you can understand it after all!!

**Disclaimer:** neither McDonalds nor YuGiOh belongs to me, if it would, I were rich now ;)!

**Warnings: **CAUTION shonen ai, yaoi slight Tea/Anzu bashing is not really much but she isn´t very nice in here! (she can be happy that she´s not Sakura)

**Other:** this is a drama and a little tragedy! So please don´t hit me for some scenes!!

"Talk"  
*Think*

(my comments)

Now have fun ;)!

_It has already passed a week since the Pharaoh turned back into his time.  
__Yugi and his friends are still in a hotel in Egypt, since they had still 3 days of their booked stay. The absence of the Pharaoh tried everyone to bear. You could still see that they missed their pharaoh, and now after that week, all of them had accept that the Pharaoh was gone, __well except for one person._

Yugi was sitting with bent legs on his bed and was absorbed in his thoughts.  
Until he startled at a knock on the door, "Yugi?" he heard someone ask behind it. Recovered from his fright, he shouted, "Joey? You can come in!"  
"Thank you age" Joey opened the door and closed it behind him, put himself on the bed facing Yugi

"I can understand that you miss Yami but it's not good for you, to sit all day long in your room and mou-"

"I do not sit all day in the room, also what´s wrong to mourn huh!" Yugi interrupted Joey angrily  
"Yugi, you just leave your room when you´re hungry" Joey interrupted himself and then continued, "but it really does you no good to stay all day long in this stuffy room, besides, I'm pretty sure that Yami wouldn´t want to see you so depressed about him huh?! Well, come on, let´s consider the city a bit, what do you say buddy? ". Yugi flashed a small smile "You just don´t want to search for Mc Donald alone, aren´t I right?"

"That´s not true! What do you think I am "said Joey played hurt, since he saw Yugi´s  
smile "but we can surely make a side trip if we find one, right?" asked Joey with puppy Eyes. Yugi began for the first time after Yami left to laugh and Joey tag along with him, he was glad that his friend was feeling a little better. Recovered from the laugh Yugi said "Thank you Joey, you're really a good friend" "You're welcome Yugi, I'm very happy that you are feeling a little better now! By the way, the offer still stands," Joey replied cheerfully "Would it be alright when we go tomorrow? I liked to be by myself and stroll a little through the streets "Yugi asked slightly embarrassed" okay, see you for dinner "Joey stood up and walked to the door, then turned around to face Yugi again "Oh, before I forget it, at the reception are maps, so don´t go missing!" joked Joey and then disappeared from the room. "Ha ha" pouted Yugi on it.  
Before he could change his mind, he stood up and grabbed his jacket, which hung over a chair, put it on and then left the room. (If someone want to know what he´s wearing! It´s... 100% leather (what else), does he have any clothes that isn´t (except his pajamas) composed of leather??)

After several minutes he finally came out of the hotel with a map in his hand *you never know what can happen*

Yugi thought and ran towards the marketplace. He came past some stalls, but they had nothing special to offer that had interested him particularly. Most of the offerings were fruits, bread, spices, jewelry and even more fruits. Oh yes, and carpets, but what should Yugi do with such a huge carpet until he arrives at home? Before he were anywhere near his house, he would have been crushed by the carpet. (Sorry just had to be) He also wanted to keep his money for really necessary things. After he had left the whole market behind, he was now in a quieter part of the town and admired the houses, until a strange feeling came over him.  
Yugi could not really say what it was... but it felt like … yes, it felt like someone or something called for him. Yugi looked around, but it looked as though he was the only one who felt strange. The best part was that the feeling became even stronger and not weaker at all.

"Wa ... what is this feeling," stuttered Yugi and before he knew his legs had already set in motion. The further he went the more remote and elder the city seemed to be, he allowed himself to be led by the strange feeling and stood in front of an old house now. "Hello is anybody here?" Yugi shouted, but got no answer, "I come in now, ok?" He cried, slightly uneasy when he took the doorknob in his hand, opened the door and entered the house. *Wow, this looks as if no one would live here, as dusty as it is* thought Yugi as he looked around the room and heard from one of the other rooms noise, it sounded like something slammed to the ground. "What was that" he tried to calm down and walked with faltering steps in the direction from which the sound came. As he looked around the corner he saw just a book lying on the floor. Yugi sighed and looked at the book closely. It was quite old and dusty so he decided to clean it with blows and his hands.

When the book was cleaner, he looked at it again more closely. The book was dark green and adorned with gold on the edges of the borders. The title couldn´t be read, because it was in a different language. In addition, there was still something like a lock but unfortunately no keyhole "Damn, how am I supposed to open this book without a keyhole? That´s just Great!" Yugi had almost given up, but then he saw something in the backside of the Book. It was small written and he could read it, because it was strangely written in his language "Only people with a pure heart and without an ulterior motive can open this book" read Yugi "Oh great, there is not even a hint how this people can open this thing!" now even more desperate than before, Yugi let himself sink into his thought *if only Yami were here, he would have an idea for sure! I miss him so much! *

" I wish Yami would be here, " without noticing that he just said that out loud, the book began to glow and Yugi could feel that strange feeling he had before. Due to the bright light Yugi dropped the book and held his hands over his eyes. When the light faded he took his hands from his eyes and looked down and what he saw let him grow a smile on his face "Hooray, I did it, I´m not absolutely sure how I did it, but it´s open!" Yugi took the book and sat down on a chair, but before he sat on it, he wiped the dust away, opened the book and read the introduction.

What he saw made his eyes go wide. This book was some sort of collection, but not a common collection. It was a collection of conjurations, their explanations, their spells and their disadvantages.  
He leafed through the first chapter. In it were the conjurations of spirits who had died in natural circumstances.

The next few chapter´s were about spirits who died in accidents or who even had been murdered. Yugi continues until he turned to an interesting evocation, in fact, the conjurations of spirits from different ages.  
With shining eyes, he read further.

**Explanation:** To retrieve a spirit in this world you must be in the vicinity of his remains. The on a roll of papyrus, or something similar (They had no paper ages ago, I think ;))  
must be written information´s about the spirit, who shall come back into this time. For Example: Name, age, appearance, character, etc. what is written is up to the summoner, but the more you write about the person, the more you get him. Then you have to indicate the sign for the place and the rank of the Spirit on the papyrus (every place and rank has its own sign´s. For example: Egypt=Blue Star and Pharaoh=crown or scepter, I thought this up). Finally, you have to put your hand on the written, speak the spell and think of the person you want to summon.

**Spell:** gare DSTI fera nok jari ghuriztu nek gane me AMEN. (no comment)

**Disadvantages:** In contrast to the other conjurations, have the most ghosts here, no longer an body, because they died 1000 years ago. You have to sacrifice certain things, to give them their own body, but what exactly the sacrifice is, is not listed. It is strictly forbidden for the summoner to tell the person he brought back, that he brought him back and what he had to sacrifice. If he still does it, the summoner is imposed with a punishment worse than death. There are exceptions in which the punishment has not arrived, but these cases are so rare that we know nothing definite about them.

If you still want to invoke your ghost, then get your equipment and good luck!

Yugi stared at the text a few minutes and wondered what he should do, but the decision was already decided:

He wanted Yami back!

So that was the 1st Chapter, I hope it was kind of interesting. I wonder if there's a McDonalds in Egypt lol.  
I have already written chapter 2 and 3 in German but the translator I found sucks!! I needed longer then I thought to translate it!! If someone read this, please tell me where I can find an good online translator, arigatou!!


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is Chapter 2, hope you´ll like it!

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh is not mine, but it would be nice!

**Warning:** shonen-ai and Anzu/Tea

*think*

"speack"

(my comments)

_Yugi starred a few minutes at the text before him and wondered what he should do, but the Decision was already decided:_

_He wanted Yami back!_

Yugi looked around in the room for a bit. But it had nothing that he needed, so he decided to take a look at the other room´s in this house, perhaps he could find some papyrus/paper and a pen in any of the other rooms "Let´s go" he shouted full of beans.

*ok, where could I get some piece of paper? Hmm … AH, maybe I could get it in a workroom or something like that!* Yugi thought and turns the thought into action. He stood in the entrance of the house and went in the living room. At least he thought it was a living room it had just no TV in it. Because he had already looked around in it, he knew that here wasn´t anything that he needed.

So he went through the next door to his left side and stood in a small bathroom now "When here´s anything that I need, then I´ll be dammed!" Yugi smiled to himself, went back to the living room and

to another room.

This time he was in the kitchen of the house. *When you overlook the dust and dirt, you must say, that this doesn´t look too bad." He looked around carouse and walked to a cupboard, which stood in the corner of the room. In the upper shelves were only dishes and cups. Yugi turned his attention toward the center of the shelf, where were two drawers. In one there was only cutlery and in the other was "A pencil" Yugi shouted with joy. However the joy disappeared after a few minutes and let him make a grumpy face *too bad that the tip is broken off!* he was disappointed and laid the pencil aside. He turned then his look back to the drawer and was quite amazed when he saw the roughly 200 pencils in front of him in the drawer. With a little hope, he took a pencil from the drawer, sat at the kitchen table, which he just dusted off,but the more pencils, he looked through the more hopeless became his expression, not to mention his aura. A few minutes and 200 pencils later, "Phew, I stopped believing that here is actually any good pencil around! But I found one.

Lucky me!"

"Hmm, 200 pencils and just one is pointed? This doesn´t even exist in Mangas" (maybe not in mangas but in Fanfictions ;)) said Yugi and shook his head, put the pencil in the pocket of his jacket, while he put the others back in the drawer, he left the room and walked another one to look around further. Back in the living room, he went through another door, which was in the corner and walked into the new space. In it was a hideous, bilious green clothes rack, Yugi´s face contorted at the sight of the rank. (Au, my eyes *schniff *) But that wasn´t all that was in there, at the other side of the room stood a staircase, which he went up. On the second floor were only 2 rooms, which were very close together. Yugi walked through a door and found himself in an office. Books were scattered everywhere in the chamber and in the middle it stood a desk, which was not dusty like the other furniture in the house. Yugi stepped closer to the table and went through the writing surface of the table (you know what I mean, right?). When he found nothing there, he rummaged through the drawers of the table. As he rummaged through the last one, he found a single piece of papyrus!

"Well, at last I can start now!" After he picked his pen from his jacket pocket, he began to write (1). After half an hour he was finished with the paper. The details of the Pharaoh were quickly finished, but the signs were taken some time to complete. "What Luck, that I found a blue pen for the star or I would have been really screwed now" he said relieved as he rose again and went downstairs to fetch the book."So that would be done, now quick to the tomb of the Pharaoh and then Yami will be back soon" with joy, he ran out of the house and down the street until he noticed something very disturbing. "Where am I" Yugi stopped and looked nervously around, to his luck he could still see the house at the horizon (lol) and run back to it. *Great Yugi, really great done and what are you going to do now?! * Yugi was close to cry, until he occurred something "Wait a minute, I still have the map!" Shouted Yugi and took the map from the other pocket (pockets are really useful!)

"Hmm, now I have to find something that tells me where I am exactly" Yugi looked around again just to end up and see a street sign "haha, found it" then he rushed over to the sign and read it t "ok, the streets name is O Valley. We'll see where this is located on the map, "said Yugi as he began to search the map" Ah, here it is, not too far away from the market. There is even a way from here to the gravesite (2) of the Pharaoh " he looked in the sky * Soon you're back at my side Yami* with a satisfied smile, he looked at his watch" It´s 4 clock now, I still have some time to go to the gravesite and summon Yami" Yugi knew exactly, why he missed Yami so much and why he wanted him back again. Even as Yami was still in his world, he was already in love with him and had that pleasant, tingling sensation in the stomach when he saw him or talked with him. At first it was just friendship, but with every passing day his feelings grew for him and in the end, friendship was replaced with love. He never told Yami about his feelings, because of his anxiety of Yami´s reaction and the fear that he (Yami) would cast him (Yugi) out. Even if something deep within him said, that Yami would never do such a thing to him … he was still to doubtful. The fact, that you can´t know what another person thinks, feels or wants made Yugi afraid. With a sigh he pulled himself out of his thoughts and noticed that he had not moved from the spot for 15 minutes. "I guess Joey was right, a little fresh air makes me feel a little better. Although it still hurts when I think of him, I do not cry anymore, well ... I don´t need anymore though, Yami will be back soon "Yugi giggled and made his way to the grave.  
(or what´s left of it;))

After One and a half an hour Yugi arrived at the tomb. He could go one hour by a bus in the direction of the tomb, so he had to walk only half an hour. He approached the entrance of the tomb and discovered that it was not buried completely, there could be still seen a little hole at the entrance. One would have to expand it only something and the tomb could be already entered. Yugis eyes widened in astonishment, because the whole way, which led to the Pharaoh, was still completely in order - apart from the around lying stones and single collapsed bearers. one could easily reach the Pharaoh. After few minutes Yugi was already at his goal- the hall (actually, it isn´t a hall! whatever!;9) in which Yugi fought against Yami and won. *This was by far my best duel I ever had! I bet Yami thinks so too! OH, over there is the gate, which send Yami back to his time. I wonder how Yami is doing right now* "AHHH, get a hold of yourself! I get Yami back so, there isn´t a reason for such thoughts! *OK, I need a table or something like that!* Yugi thought and looked around in the gigantic space (This room is really, really, really big! You have seen it, haven't you?!), until Yugi found a big rock, which had a slightly similarity with an altar.

„ ha, that rock is just perfect!" rejoiced Yugi and hurried over to the stone, got his papyrus alias sheet from his jacket pocket and laid it on the 'table'. Now he took the book and turned to the page with the spell. His hand lay on the papyrus and he started to speak „ gare dsti fera nok jari ghuriztu nek gane me AMEN! " Yugi blinked confused „ Huh, why didn´t anything happen?! Did I forget somethi-" Yugi was interrupted by a shaking ground. After the quake was eased, a black fog slowly spread out in the whole space.

„ Ah, looks like you found one of my books! " Yugi slowly turned around to the unknown and uncanny voice and paled. He couldn´t believe what he saw in this moment – or rather he refused to believe or hoped that this was just a nightmare or maybe a prank his eyes played to him. Cos whom or what he there saw let his blood freeze.

**To be continued**

(1)I think, I don´t need to write the info, don´t you agree?  
(2)I´m not to sure about the whereabouts of his body! Let´s just say it´s in there, ok? ;)!

So I hoped you liked it! I really have a problem with the translator thought, I hate it! I´m just too lazy to write it new again! *sniff*


	3. Yay, I did it! well almost

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh s not mine, if it were, there would be more shonen-ai and yaoi moments in the series and tea would have a different character or she would not be mentioned at all;)

**Warnings: **shonen-ai, and there's a risk for Yami's real name;)

*thinking*  
"talking"  
(I have to say something)

So here is the 3rd Chapter

„ _Ah, looks like you found one of my books! " Yugi slowly turned around to the unknown and uncanny voice and paled. He couldn´t believe what he saw in this moment – or rather he refused to believe, or hoped that this was just a nightmare or maybe a prank his eyes played on him. Cos whom or what he saw there, let his blood freeze._

Yugi could not move from the spot, he was frozen in place and the sight of this creature before him did not help very well against it. To be honest, this creature was also the reason why he did not budge from the spot, no matter how much he tried. The essence just watched him with amusement "What´s wrong with you human child? Did my appearance leave you speechless? "Now he was pretty sure that his eyes didn´t play tricks on him. This creature had just talked to him, that´s for sure. But that wasn´t the only reason that a cold shiver ran down his spine. The other reason was, that that thing in front of him shouldn´t be speaking and neither be this damn huge. It wasn´t normal, that a jackal could get this immense. This creature was even, when he lay as big as a full-grown bull, and even the color of his fur was darker than black. Cold shivers ran down Yugi´s back "Wa-what do you want from me?" The huge beast looked offended at him and said "now you´re hurting me! Weren´t you the one who evoked me?!", "I did what?" Yugi stammered and shook his head " You weren´t the one I wanted. I wanted the phara-" "and that's why I'm here" interrupted the jackal Yugi. Yugi looked confused "Wha-what do you mean?" Yugi said very irritated, he couldn´t understand what the animal meant with that "exactly what I said," replied the jackal and saw to Yugi. His piercing, yellow eyes never leaving Yugi, as he began to rise slowly. Not only did he not get up like all usual animals - on all fours - but rather just on his hind legs. Yugi watched in horror as the beast was getting bigger and bigger by the minute and became more and more human.

Just the head hold the image of Anubis earlier form. The rest of him was the body of a huge human. "W-who or what are you?" Yugi asked anxiously, "I? Who I am? "The huge creature looked at Yugi for a few minutes," Well, I'll tell you my name "He paused and then continued," My name is Anubis! "Yugi looked more puzzled than before. This was until he got it "wait a minute! Anubis? Anubis the Egyptian god of death? ", "Exactly" said the god of death with a proud smile. "A-and what are you going to do?" Yugi was getting agitated "what I am going to do?" now was Anubis turn to look puzzled, "what I've said. I'll help you fulfill your desire. You were able to open the book and you could summon me. Because of this, I think you are worthy to get your wish granted. "Ah, so you can help me get Yam- uh the Pharaoh back?" Yugi was now less afraid of the god of death than before.

"That´s what I said the whole time so are you ready?" Anubis was waiting a little bit annoyed for the answer (I'd be annoyed too if I had to constantly repeat myself!) "Yes, I am" Anubis looked surprised to Yugi. It almost looked like he would have expected any other answer "Do you even know what you´re saying?! I mean, the sacrifices are big and different from person to person! And the punishment isn´t nice at all! Are you really sure about this?"Anubis stopped briefly and then continued, "but I hope you do not think I worry about you! Pff, yeah sure! Me and worry about a human child! I just don´t want that you come crying and complaining after this is done!" Yugi giggled softly. The sorrow in his voice still was still audible. "Don´t worry I´m not going to complain. Besides, I've already decided. I want the Pharaoh back come what may!"

Anubis was visibly surprised at the courage of the smaller one "As you wish," after he said that, he snapped his fingers and his ankh and was-scepter appeared out of nowhere.

"So little one. Now is your turn! It´s not difficult, you have just to close your eyes and think of the person you want to summon. As for the rest, leave it to me!" Yugi did as told and closed his eyes and began to think of Yami. (Sorry it´s a secret ;)) The death of God waited for a few minutes and put the tip of his scepter on Yugi's forehead. He held his ankh in the air and whispered incantation in an unknown language. Just a few minutes later began his ankh to shine and wrapped the whole room in bright and warm light. The light decreased again when Anubis took his ankh from Yugis forehead. Yugi was pulled from his thoughts when he felt no longer the weight of the scepter on his forehead. He looked surprised to Anubis, who didn´t looked back but rather beside him. Yugi looked to the spot where Anubis looked as well. When he saw what was on that spot, his eyes widened, On the spot hovered a black ball. Even though the ball was black, it streamed such warmth and safety out. "Wa-what is that Anubis?" Yugi looked at Anubis, then to the ball and then back to Anubis "what? Don´t say you don´t recognize him!" This is the Pharaoh! Or to put it simply, this is his soul"," His soul?" Yugi saw back to the black ball *is the reason why I feel so safe? No wonder when this thing is Yami* a smile crossed his face. "Since we have the soul now we also need a body. And now your sacrifices are needed! You know that an old soul does not have a body anymore and therefore needs a new one. That's why the sacrifices are so high and dangerous. And now I know what yours are!"Anubis grinned, but Yugi didn´t like this grin at all."Do not worry kid. It doesn´t hurt too badly. You will just be most likely a bit exhausted. "O-ok, so what do I have to do?","You? You don´t have to do anything, well almost anything! But before I start you must open up!" Anubis held his ankh in front of Yugi "open up? How am I doing this? "Yugi asked confused (he is quite often confused!)" It's easy, trust me!

All you have to do is relax, OK?"," ok "Yugi replied curtly, his eyes closed and he relaxed. Anubis held his ankh in front of Yugis face and touched the soul of Yami with his scepter. A link between Yami and Yugi was created. So he broke into Yugis mind *Hmm this feels really good! So bright, warm and comfy! I should really relax more often!*

ugi " *eh? Did someone just call my name?* "Yugi" *there´s it again! *this voice seems rather familiar!* "Yugi? Can you hear me?" * Anubis? * "Ah! Here you are! Ok, listen, it´s difficult to explain. To give the Pharaoh his own body I need to transfer 3 things from your body into his, even though I take things from your body, your body remains intact your feelings will not change, well almost! So relax now!" *Ok, ah wait a minute! What are those things?* "That you can find out when it´s time! So just relax for now!" Yugi did as he was told and relaxed. Suddenly he felt something. It was warm, familiar and enveloped him like a veil. It was like it protected him from all evil. At least that was how Yugi felt in that moment. "I'll tell you what I do. So every time you can relax. When you´re not relaxed the ritual will become even more difficult to perform! I´m going to implant a part of your soul in the Pharaoh, since he has not a pure soul anymore and when I don´t do this it could be, that he turns to an evil being. (1)! You will fell a bit dizzy for a couple of moments. But this will pass" Yugi tried to relax as he felt like something was pulled out of him and braced himself for the coming swindle. Far away he could hear the voice of the death God "ok, the first step is completed. Now to the next step" Yugi could hear Anubis voice a bit clearer now "Next is your body, skin and organs. Relax, you will simply feel a bit heavy" As Anubis said that, Yugi felt it already. But for him it was first, like he was as light as a feather and then as heavy as a huge rock. "Ok little one. I am almost done. I just have to plant your heart in new body" *but you've got already all of my organs! Why do you need my heart? Doesn´t he has it already?* Yugi waited for the answer "uh, you know it's meant symbolic (can you say that?!) He has a heart, indeed. But he doesn´t have feelings so I need your ´heart´ to return his old feelings he felt before he left. I´m afraid, but this is going to hurt a lot! But I am going to make it quick, alright?"

*o-okay if you say so!* a few minutes later he felt a burning pain but he couldn´t tell where it came from exactly. (Because the body is separated from the soul by that ritual but he can still fell pain and he can´t tell where it comes from). As a couple of minutes passed the pain increased more and more and Yugi began to bawl pained.

Fortunately the pain decreased again and Yugi calmed down, sobbing. Yugi stayed for several minutes in the veil of protection, until it withdrew slowly. Yugi whimpered at the loss and at the feeling of his own body.

After a few minutes Yugi was able to move his body properly again. He had become stiff during the ritual. But now he was standing next to Anubis, and looked enthusiastic at the being on the stone table before him. On the stone lay Yami. A Yami made out of blood and flesh. Yugi turned to Anubis and tears flowed out his eyes, "Thank you, Anubis! Thank you! "Yugi was happy about finally knowing his Yami was back again. Yugi went to the sleeping Yami but was stopped by Anubis "wait Yugi, I need to tell you something important! There are some … how should I say it? Disadvantages" Yugi looked at him surprised "what do you mean? Didn´t I already sacrifice all I should? So why the hell are there disadvantages now?"Anubis looked over to Yami and then back to Yugi "Yes, that's true ... but the disadvantages have to do with the sacrifices. Do you understand?" Yugi didn´t know what to do "and what exactly are these disadvantages?"

(1) srry for all yami-fans, but Yami was evil in the beginning and turned good when he met Yugi! Even though you couldn´t see it that well in the series (Watch yugioh season Zero! there´s the proof! It´s even more interesting and exciting than the actual series! Trust me!!^^)

Sorry that you had to wait so long T.T! But I found a translating machine! ^^ Well … it´s not that great but it´s ok think!!^^ So I hope the next chapters are easier to translate! ^^ I´m going to translate it in the next week! There are / chapters at the moment! So I just need to translate them!! But that doesn´t mean it ends at chapter 7. It´s still continuing!!^^

Till the next chap!!^^


	4. The drama begins

Disclaimer: YUGiOh! isn´t mine… but why??

Warning: shonen-ai/yaoi, Tea-bashing later on

"speaking"  
*thinking*  
(I have something to say!!^^)

_Chapter 4_

_**Yugi tried to go to the sleeping Yami but he was stopped by Anubis "wait Yugi, I need to tell you something important! There are some … how should I say it? Disadvantages" Yugi looked at him surprised "what do you mean? Didn´t I already sacrifice all I should? So why the hell are there disadvantages now?"Anubis looked over to Yami and then back to Yugi "Yes, that's true but … the disadvantages have to do with the sacrifices. Do you understand?" Yugi didn´t know what to do "and what exactly are these disadvantages?"**_

Yugi looked worriedly and slightly annoyed at Anubis. How could this be? Why the hell where there disadvantages now? What were all the sacrifices for, when there still were disadvantages? Was it still not enough? It was getting a little too much for him! Yugi sighed and repeated his question, "So what are these disadvantages?" Anubis took a deep breath and began "the disadvantages are somewhat related to the sacrifices one made" Yugi looked interested and listened " So in your case, since you gave the pharaoh a part of your soul, you two are mentally linked together" (Like in the Anime, where they could talk with one another mentally? got it??^^I know it´s more of an advantage, but Yugi needs a little happiness once in a while, ne??^^) Yugi's eyes sparkled with joy "And how exactly does this link work?" Anubis replied with a mischievous grin "well, that´s something you must find out on your own " Yugi looked a little bit disappointed but Anubis continued with his talk "But this was just the good news, it´s time for the bad ones now" Yugi gulped and you could see clearly the feeling of fright in his eyes "Because the body of the pharaoh was "born" from your body, you will feel a strong desire for him. Physically and mentally when you know what I mean!" Anubis grinned at that and Yugi looked wide eyed and shocked at Anubis "Don´t underestimate this feelings, particularly not the physically ones. This desire is the most strongest, because your body will feel incomplete without the pharaohs (1)!"

Yugi blushed and looked at the ground. For some strange reason, he found the ground rather interesting. Well, that was until the heat in his face subsided, so that he could raise his head again "When you give your heart away, it will be really difficult to endure! If you´re asking: Why is that so? It´s because your feelings go far beyond friendship" Yugi was shocked and looked inquiringly at Anubis' "H-how d-do you know that?"  
Yugi's face looked a lot like a tomato at the moment and so he looked back at the ground quickly. All he could do was to hope, that his embarrassment wasn´t noticed. Because of that, he nervously played with his fingers. (^^) Anubis looked amused and grinned even more than before, "How I know that? Hmm, I am a god! Naturally, I know such things! Since I have answered your question, I can proceed with the more important things, right?" Yugi nodded and his face was bright red "Well, where was I? A yes, your heart! With your ´heart´ you give him the to opportunity to feel and because of that, your feelings towards him will get stronger and stronger!"

Yugi looked up at Anubis, his face was a little less red now "and what's the bad thing about that? I-I mean, I´ve since a long time feelings for the Pharaoh!"Anubis sighted "That may be true, but the feeling, that you will have are going to be so much stronger than they are now. They will be so strong, that you´ll feel like you can´t stand it, if you can´t touch, speak or see him. Your soul and body will be demanding the pharaoh! Also you will never love any other person as much as him. Even when you find another love, you will still feel the desire to make all the things with the pharaoh, what you do with your other partner. If you even can do these kind of things, of course! but it´s not 100% sure that the pharaoh will love you back! There were a lot that weren´t loved back by their loved ones. Out of desperation and pain they broke the rules and were punished!" Anubis said calmly as he waited for Yugi's response. Yugi clenched his hands into fists in the meantime. His eyes were fixed on the ground. You could hear the smaller one sobbing. Then, suddenly, he raised his head and starred teary-eyed at the God of Death "COULDN`T you have said that a little bit earlier? DON´T YOU THINK IT WOULD BE FAIRER? All these people who died out of sorrow, because they weren´t loved back! It´s terrible when you know you´re so in love with somebody, that you will never get over him/her and that the chances, that you are loved back are so low! I just want my Pharaoh, my Yami, my other half/me back! I have NEVER believed that he would fall in love with me! But … BUT ALL THESE PEOPLE DID AND YOU DIDN´T EVEN FOUND IT NECESSERY TO SAY THIS BEFOREHAND!!! WHY?"

Anubis looked shocked, but then grew his face serious, "That are the rules! If you like it or not!! When you give something you want something as suitable as you gave, back as a reward. That´s how it works!" Yugi shook his head and whispered "rules, huh?". "Anyway," Yugi was startled by the harsh tone and looked up at Anubis. Tears ran down his cheeks and it didn´t look like it would stop soon. "My job here is done! I leave you and the Pharaoh alone now "said Anubis as he created a passage to the underworld with his ankh. But he stopped in front of the entrance and turned around "before I forget. Watch out that you do not break the rules! We don´t want that something bad happens to you, ne? With these words, Anubis turned around and went through the passage. After a few minutes, the portal closed itself and the both boys were left alone in the room.

Yugi wiped his tears away *hm, what would Yami say, if he see me like this?!! I can´t let him see or he´s going to get overanxious towards me again* Yugi giggled at the thought.*I´m just so happy, that I got him back!* he began to smile and rubbed his eyes , they were really red. Just one look at him and one could guess that he had been crying just several minutes ago. Some minutes later and with now clear vision, Yugi headed towards Yami. Yami was still asleep on the table-like stone as Yugi reached him. Yugi stood in front of Yamis face and studied it for a few minutes *now that I think about it … I've never seen Yami sleep! He looks so peaceful almost vulnerable!* Yugi let his gaze wander over Yami whole body. He started at the neck, over broad shoulders to his strong arms and stopped at Yamis chest. Yugi blushed, he had never seen Yami's naked upper body … well, now he had and exactly that was the reason why he couldn´t turn his eyes, from the sight before him, away. He just couldn´t, even if he wanted to (^^) it wouldn´t work. He was in something, what could be called a trance. So he just did what he thought his eyes wanted. He watched the taller one of the both. Yugi was clearly fascinated by the rhythmic rise and fall of the chest, the slightly strong muscles and a highly visible six-pack.

Yugi could feel his blood flow to his face, which was beet red in mere seconds *Damn! Take it easy Yugi! Calm down! I need to stop this! Man, why does Yami look this good?! It´s so not fair! * Yugi thought pouting. Necessarily, Yugi ripped his gaze off Yamis chest he went down more with his eyes on Yamis body. Just as Yugi noticed where his eyes leaded him to, it was already too late, he still made the mistake. A really bad mistake. Yugi gulped, the way Yugi looked at his other half couldn´t be called a stare. It would be an understatement! *Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! Fortunately, he still wears a shroud! Even though it´s scanty!* he looked even redder at the thought that crossed his mind *He looks really hot! … GAH! Not again! What the hell is wrong with me?! Pull yourself together, will you!" He shook his head as thought he wanted to get the redness out of his face. "Could it be that the disadvantages work already? If´s so, that was pretty fast!*. "Nn" Yugi stopped his train of thoughts "wha-what was that?" Yugi searched the room with his eyes, but couldn´t find anything that could have made such a sound.

Well, that was until he looked in front of him *oh, I think he wakes up soon! * Yugi smiled with joy. He couldn´t wait for Yami to wake up. But when he thought about Yami and waking up, he panicked "crap, crap, crap! What am I going to do, when he wakes up! How can I explain to him, why he isn´t dead anymore without telling him my secret? Damn! * Yugi was restless *O God, what am I going to do?! Wait, first of all I should take him out of here! After that is done I can still think about a way to tell him a good excuse!* Calming down again, he looked from Yami to the entrance and back again *Ok! This could get more difficult than I thought! Maybe I can carry him? But … he doesn´t exactly look like he will be easy to carry!* Yugi´s face darkened, he thought about other ways to get the ex-pharaoh out of this hole, but it didn´t help a bit. Yugi sighted, his best idea was to carry the pharaoh *I could just try to carry him … maybe it´s going to work?

I hope that he isn´t heavier than one of these stupid carpets that I had to carry for grandpa! They were heavy like hell!! And he´s not much bigger than I am! Although I did grow over the last week! Well, I´m still the shortest but I don´t need to dislocate my neck when I want to talk to my friends anymore! Ah, I need to stop thinking so much! Come on!* Just a few minutes later, was the plan implemented into action. Yugi took a deep breath and heaved Yami on his back (lol, best ever!) so that Yamis upper body laid on Yugi's back. Since Yugi was a little shorter than Yami, Yamis feet still touched the ground. Yugi went through the huge room and arrived at the corridor. Yugi was breathing harder and harder by each minute, his legs became increasingly difficult to move *How can he be so heavy?! Boa incredible! I can´t bear this anymore!! No, I must persevere I can see the way out already!*

As Yugi was outdoors again, he was just plain happy. First, the hole was just large enough to allow both of them to get through and second, he finally had Yami back. He smiled to himself till he felt how much heavier his legs had become. Yugi wasn´t surprised when they gave in and so he went along with it and hit, with Yami on top of him, the ground. Panting, he rested for a while. As minutes passed Yami got too heavy for the little Hikari, so he carefully lifted Yami up and slid out from under his body. After another short break he was fit again. Just as he wanted to load Yami on his back again, startled him a well-known voice "Yugi? What are you doing here- "The person stopped and stared at Yugi. Well, probably more at the person on his back then him. When he was about to open his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by the person "Yu-Yugi? Isn´t that? He's back? How did he do that?" The questioned looked at the other person and watched as she began to cry with joy

"U-um well ... um ... how should I say? "  
"Don´t beat around the bush! Answer me!" hissed the now angry person.  
Yugi took a deep breath "All right! But you must promise me something, ok Tea? "  
Tea glared at him half curious half-sour "yes, yes, whatever! Now say it!" Yugi sighed and continued,  
"All right, I brought Yami back! But he mustn't ever learn about the truth! Do you hear me, never! "

Tea looked at the shorter one (just a bit shorter^^) in confusion "and how did you do it?" Yugi just shrugged "I'm sorry, but I can´t and won´t tell you!"  
Yugi could see something strange twinkling in Teas eyes and that worried him slightly,  
"so, let me get this straight. You can´t tell Yami and the others that you were the one who retrieved him, am I right?" Began Tea and Yugi nodded, "if that´s so, then what are you going to tell Yami, when he wakes up and asks you out, about how he came back into our world?" Yugi held in his breath *she's right! Damn, I still don´t know what I can tell him!" Tea noticed Yugis restlessness and smiled a nasty smile, which Yugi wasn´t paying attention to. He was too lost in thoughts "I have an idea" Yugi ended his thoughts and looked at Tea "So how about this?! I could take care of him for you and tell him an excuse or something like that! Oh, and while I explain it to him, you'd better go back to the hotel! I'm worried, you look really exhausted! I don´t want that anything happens to you!"

Yugi thought about it. It was after all, not a bad idea and Tea was much better than he was about making up excuses and such. (aka excuses: lies;)). Nevertheless, Yugi had a bad feeling in his stomach, which he is skillfully ignored *she´s my friend! I should trust her! But ... No, she's a friend, so I trust her! Came what may!* Tea watched the other curiously but was sure that her 'friend' will agree. That was her plan after all. "You're right Tea, but don´t say anything to him ´key? You know what I mean" Yugi looked a little bit worried "don´t worry Yugi. I'll take care of him and meet you in the hotel after I told him a good excuse, why he´s here and how he came here" Yugi nodded weakly and went to his, still sleeping, other half. He laid his jacket on top of Yami, so that it covered his chest. It was too big for Yugi anyway and he didn´t want to let Yami walk through the streets without it or rather without something that shielded his body from lusty stares. (Oh, how mean. Yugi doesn´t want to share ;))

He briefly and gently stroked he cheek of the Ex-Pharaoh, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach pushed he back in his mind, as he got up and went over to Tea "I´ll, see you and Yami at the hotel then" said Yugi and walked the way towards a near bus stop. He looked back briefly, but then went on again. When he saw a bus standing at the bus stop he widened his eyes *damn* he said in thought as he began to run to the bus. Fortunately there were enough passengers at the bus stop. He was sweaty, out of breath and tired but he made it in time! He got on the bus, paid for the ticket and sat down at a window seat. But he couldn´t come to a rest, he was by Tea and Yami in his thoughts and this uncomfortable feeling wouldn´t leave him alone. The more he thought about the two being alone together the more the feeling got unbearable. But it was already too late to do something about it or change it. So he let the bus drive him back to the town. Really what could happen? Or rather, what could happen between 2 people being alone together?

By Yami and Tea (Teas view)

Tea had almost freaked out! How could Yugi dare to touch Yami? ´Her´ Yami?  
The little rat had exploited the situation shamelessly and touched Yami, when he was unconscious. Tea was foaming with rage, but that wasn´t the only thing that disturbed her. Her `friend 'allowed himself plenty of time with her future boyfriend/husband. She was the one who loved Yami the most/best (?) and she really just wanted to jump on Yugi and inflict as much pain as possible for fasting on `her` Yami! But she couldn´t do that, even thought she wanted to. She still needed to put up her façade of a 'good friend´. But that was over now! After all, she got Yami again and didn´t need the others in her ´happy little world´. Furthermore, the situation was just right. Now, she could fawn on Yami and make him fall for her. Heck, she even knew what `excuse ' she would tell him. With these thoughts she disappeared in her own dreams/fantasies. (I don´t want to punish you so … I let you out of them!!^^) But then a noise brought her back to reality. She could see that Yami had just opened his eyes and stretched himself out, just to look confused at his surroundings afterwards. Tea grinned and walked over to `her 'Yami "Oh, you're awake!" She could see how he turned his head and looked slightly dazed and confused at her. Tea rejoiced inwardly, now was finally her turn! She would cut out cold her competitor (Yugi)! She had waited far too long for her chance. All her suffering because of the amorous attention from Yugi to Yami and backwards, too bad for them, that they didn´t notice the feelings of each other. Well, whatever Yugi had his chance, now was Teas turn. "Tea? What am I doing here?! Wait how come, that I´m here? "Tea smiled on his question. Yes, now was her chance "How you can be back? It´s quite simple actually, I´ve brought you back! "Yami looked stunned "and how did you do that?" A blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked in his fiery red eyes (2). After some time of silence she forced herself to get a grip of herself. Yami didn´t look like he wanted to wait any longer for her answer and so she said "I think you should rest a little! I´ll tell you after you´re fit again ´key?! "Tea smiled sweetly (*chough*chough*) at him  
" come on, let´s take the bus to town and go back to our hotel. The others are in for a big surprise!" Yami smiled brightly and nodded. He was glad that he could stay with his friends and looked forward in meeting them again. (Even thought it was just a week, ne?^^)

He looked even more forward on meeting a certain someone again.

So that´s it! What do you think?  
Please review!!^^

(1) Nope, it´s going to be just Lime! srry^^ But that doesn´t mean, that they doesn´t show their feelings!!^^ (and kisses^^)

(2) I like Yami more with red eyes and red hair-ends (Yugi violet eyes and hair-ends) Why did they change it? Why!

So I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that It took so long!!Even thought I said I would upload sooner!! T.T!! No time, no time!! Stupid school!! T.T

I don´t care, Yugi´s a bit taller in my story! (Yugi = a little bit shorter than Tea! Yami = a little bit shorter than Joey!) It ´s after the end of the anime and he also has finally hit puberty, be happy! Thanks for your understanding :). See you soon! (I hope^^)


	5. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** As I said before, YuGiOh doesn´t belong to me … too bad, really …  
**  
Warning:** shonen-ai slight yaoi! Tea-bashing! sorry for all who like Tea

Wuhoo Chapter 5! Gimme Five! Have fun ;)

"talking"

*thinking*

**He got on the bus, paid for the ticket and sat down at a window seat. But he couldn´t come to a rest, he was by Tea and Yami in his thoughts and this uncomfortable feeling wouldn´t leave him alone. The more he thought about the two being alone together the more the feeling got unbearable. But it was already too late to do something about it or change it. So he let the bus drive him back to the town. Really what could happen? Or rather, what could happen between 2 people being alone together?**

Yugi had a tough half hour bus ride behind him. Well, the ride wasn´t the problem! It was rather, this unpleasant feeling in his stomach. If one would describe it, it would sound like this: he had a strong twinge in his stomach, which would end up tightening it uncomfortably. It wasn´t really painful, it was just freaking uncomfortable! Yugi sighed, "Was my decision really that good! I'm not so sure anymore!" Yugi paused * wait a minute! What am I thinking here? Tea is my friend! She would never betray me ... right?* He shook his head so firmly, that one might think that he tried to get away from his bad thoughts. As he stopped shaking his head, he noticed, that he was still at the bus stop. The Bus had left already and so did the passengers that had to get out at this stop. The teen was alone now. He looked around and found his street that would lead him back to the city, so he took a step after another and began walking. After 5 minutes of walking, he stopped and arrived at the outskirt of the city. He went along the small road that he had taken before. The nearer he got to the hotel, the more tired he got. After a quarter of an hour he was finally back at the city which shimmered red and gold in the glow of the setting sun, but Yugi didn´t have the strength to admire it, as he focused all of his left strength to continue walking.

As the little Hikari passed all the splendidly filled stands without even a look, came his hotel more and more in sight. His feet felt heavy as hell so of course he was happy as he was finally able to see the outline of the hotel. But the closer he got to the hotel the blurrier his vision got. When he arrived at the entrance of the hotel, Yugi overcame a strong feeling of dizziness and couldn´t see clearly anymore. Just as he opened the door he couldn´t pull himself together anymore and blacked out. The last thing he could hear was a scream. Could that have been addressed to him? He wasn´t sure "Oh god Yugi what´s wrong? Yugi? hey, pull yourself together! Come on open your eyes! YUGII!" the scream sounded like it was too far away from him, because of that he drifted off into a warm and welcoming darkness.

"What´s happened?" asked a voice, "I don´t know! All I know is that he collapsed in front of the hotel "answered another voice" what´s wrong with him? He really looks like shit" stated the first voice "Hey watch out what you say! Have I made myself clear?"As the two persons started arguing, began Yugi slowly to stir. The warm and pleasant darkness faded more and more and he was about to wake up.  
"Man, you really exaggerate! Just go on like this and someday you´ll be as protective over Yugi as Yami was" joked one of the two voices "Why you! Say one more word and your face is going to meet my - "the voice faltered and it was quiet for a few minutes.

Well at least until the other voice began to talk again "Joey? What´s wrong?" Another pause. Yugi was getting nervous, has he been caught? How could that be? He hadn´t moved from his spot on the bed the entire time! "Psh Tristan, I think our friend has woken up, right Yugi?"  
*Crap, damn* he swore in his thoughts and opened his eyes "How did you know I was awake? I tried so hard to make no noises and movements! So how did you know it?" Joey grinned cheekily at him" "exactly that was your mistake Yug, if you really had been asleep, you wouldn´t have been as quiet and tense as you have been" Joey laughed, Yugi blushed and Tristan ... Tristan looked back and forth between the two and had a huge grin on his face

"Hey Yugi, you never guess who's back" he exclaimed.  
Yugi looked at him thoughtfully and Joey glared evilly, after all, he wanted to tell Yugi that surprise. Yugi pondered for a few minutes but then the scales fell from his eyes! He remembered what has happened again. Beginning with the discovery of the strange and ending with the resurrection of Yami. *"You mean Yami, right*" Yugi was about to say that, but would have been too suspicious. If he says something like this, his friends would know that he wasn´t as clueless as he should be. However, he wasn´t really as good as other people at inventing excuses, so he acted like he didn´t have a clue.

"Wh-Who is back? Didn´t most of them go back already?" He asked clueless "Well then come with us "said Joey" We are waiting outside the room for you! But hurry up with the changing! Otherwise you´ll regret it later on" Tristan nudged Joey on the shoulder and pointed to the door. Joey didn´t seem too thrilled of the idea of leaving the room. He turned back to Yugi but then started his way towards the door and out of the room with Tristan. "We are waiting outside pal" concluded Joey with these words as he closed the door behind him.**  
**Yugi blinked a few times and decided that it would be better to change. It would be really embarrassing if he would go eating in the dining hall with his pajama still on. So he strode over to his wardrobe to change into black leather trousers and a green T-shirt. After he had finished changing, he pulled on his second pair of shoes and went out of the room *what am I going to do when I see Yami? How am I supposed to act? Crap! Ok ... calm down Yugi, it´ll be ok!" As Yugi got out of his room and closed the door behind him, he noticed Joey and Tristan, waiting for him opposite of him. He walked over to them and together they made their way to the dining hall. Joey and Tristan seemed happy about this so called ´surprise´ they had for him, all he could feel was nervousness and tension. The blonde and grinned the whole way and they seem to be dead certain that Yugi would like – no love – the ´surprise´ they had for him.

They have been walking a few minutes now, passed many rooms and went around a corner that leaded to another corridor – their third corridor to be exactly -. The two older ones seemed pretty upset about the fact that the elevator didn´t work right now. Well, that was quite the contrary for another person. Now that person had some extra time to categorize his feelings and to think about how he should act in front of his beloved pharaoh. But it seemed that this leaded nowhere, he couldn´t concentrate and was far too excited to break his head about thoughts like these. Sighing, Yugi finally arrived - with his two friends - in front of the large door of the dining hall. However, before the door was opened, Joey and Tristan grinned at him extensively. Then, the door was eventually opened. Yugi and his friend entered the hall. He has never been more nervous than now, although the last time he had seen the pharaoh was a week ago he felt like it was a very long time ago. He looked around and saw someone who looked extremely like himself but quite different. Yugi let his gaze wander over the table and discovered a well-known person next to Yami ... it was Tea and she was talking no chatting very excitingly with Yami. As Yugi observed them this unpleasant feeling came back. But this wasn´t the only pain he felt, at the same time he could clearly feel a pang in his chest.

**It hurt like hell to see Yami talking to Tea, just as enthused as Tea talked to him. Furthermore it looked like Yami was really happy to have Tea by his side. **Yugi sighed. Fortunately, Yugi was facing the ex-pharaohs back; otherwise, Yami would have seen the sad and distressed face Yugi made.*It hurts so much, damn! I really want to cry or disappear from the spot! I think I can´t stand this!* Yugi cried but did so only in his thoughts *what did I expect? I always knew that Yami has no romantic feelings towards me and that he would choose Tea over me! And if he really loves Tea, I should be happy for him and wish him and her good luck* His soul cried, his body trembled and his heart was burning. He almost started crying out of pain, despair and grief. But the worst was this loneliness that he felt at the moment and increased each passing minute *No, he would never leave me alone! I won´t let myself be fooled by these feelings! We have promised to be together forever! Come what may!*

Yugi took a deep breath and tried to calm down his nerves. He did´ t want to let Yami see him fighting to hold back his tears and ignoring the old and newly acquired pain.  
Yugi was so focused on controlling his feelings, that he didn´t notice someone approaching him and laying a hand on his shoulder "Hey Yug, are you all right? I can understand that you're excited. ... "Yugi was shocked he didn´t expect that to happen. Joey got him completely off-guard and as he suddenly stood beside and rested his hand on Yugis shoulder. Yugi calmed down, but had no time to reply "I've got a really great idea!" Joey whispered to him and had a grin on his lips. Yugi gulped, he knew that grin! It mostly had to mean something very unpleasant for him! "Hey Yami look who I have brought along just for you!" Joey shouted *Damn, I knew it! What do I do now? Think Yugi, think! *

But it was too late. Yami stopped his conversation with Tea and glanced to the spot where Joey and Yugi stood. Shortly after the announcement of the `greet` Yami stood up from his chair and walked to Yugi and Joey. He halted 4 foot steps before them and smiled nicely at Yugi. Yamis eyes radiated warmth, heat and safety. Yugi shuddered *oh God, he looks so hot! These bright crimson eyes, they´re really beautiful! How I would like to sink into them!* But then he remembered the possible attraction from Yami to Tea and vice versa. He tried to hold back tears again but then he heard a familiar, deep but still lovely and really attractive voice "Hello Aibou, my Hikari! I am really delighted to see you again!" With these words Yugis self-control shattered completely. He could no longer pull himself together, tears threatened to escape his eyes and to roll down his face. He couldn´t take it anymore he wanted his other self. That person that was so like himself and at the same time not. He wanted that person his soul demanded and for which his heart beats (cheesy HA I don´t care;)) Yugi ran to his Yami, who welcomed him with outstretched arms. As Yugi arrived in the arms of Yami he immediately hugged Yami tightly and felt two strong and protective arms that wrapped themselves around him. He did not know what was going on. He was just so ... so ... happy at the moment and secretly hoped that this would never stop! Overwhelmed by his own feelings, he finally began to cry. For outsiders (or shonen-ai fangirls;) it looked like two lovers found each other again after years of searching.

Still crying Yugi pressed himself deeper than even possible into the warmth of Yamis chest. The elder gently draw little circles on the little ones back as he whispered soothing words into Yugi's ears. "Everything is ok Hikari! I'm back!","Come, calm down! I´m not going to leave you alone ever again! Come on don´t cry! You know that I really love your smile, don´t you want to show it to me again?" with decreased tears and a slightly blurred vision Yugi looked up to Yami and noticed that he was smiling at him... and so Yugi smiled back. It remained quiet for several minutes as the two fiery-ruby red and the two watery purple eyes met in order to lose themselves in each other extensively. This went on for so long until both of them heard a cough.

"# Cough # I'm sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but we still have other things planned today! Oh and Joey, what did you mean when you said `you` brought him someone? I also helped you!"Tristan turned to Joey and began to argue with him about the` Who `brought along whom exactly but Yami and Yugi weren´t really interested in this disagreement, why listen to a dispute when the ground was so much more interesting? Fortunately, grounds have no eyes or otherwise it would have seen the two boys, which had such a red color in their faces that it could easily compete with a tomato. It could have also seen that the two boys avoided eye contact at any cost. The whole movement was watched by an angry Tea as she hid her anger behind a smile "Come on friends, let´s eat! I'm starving!"Yami and Yugi still avoided looking at each other as they sat down on chairs –next to each other. Joey and Tristan glanced to the table, then back to one another, shrugged their shoulders and sat down.  
After dinner they still sat at the little table and talked until Joey said something that let Yugi falter, if he would still eat he would probably have choked on his food.

"Hey Yami, what interests me is how you actually came back! I mean weren´t you dead? "Yugi gulped lowered his eyes and looked at the table "Well, I don´t know exactly what happened! All I know is that I was brought back by someone" Yugi was relieved after all; the Pharaoh knew nothing about the fact that he brought him back … right? But he really wanted to know what Tea had told Yami."Do you know who might have brought you back?" interfered Tristan. *Take it easy Yugi, don´t panic * Yugi began to nervously witch with his fingers. "Yes, I do ..." Everyone stared at Yami expect for Tea and Yugi. Yugi tried to swallow the lump in his throat *crap! Tea didn´t give me away, right? Just what did she just say?* Yugi began to sweat "it was none other than ..." Yugi closed his eyes as he whimpered and prayed for himself and his friends "... Tea! And I am very grateful that she has brought me back!" Yugi couldn´t believe his ears, Yami thought what? That Tea? HIM? *Don´t make me laugh! But why did she say that? What is it that she gets out off this?* Yugi was confused and as he glanced to Tea he saw, that she had a nasty grin on her lips. Now he was really confused! Had he missed something? Had he made a mistake when he left her alone with Yami?

Instead of being happy that he wasn´t found out, he looked rather down. He felt slightly strange he felt something that he had never felt before. *Am I jealous? But why? He didn´t want Yami to find out that he was the one that brought him back after all! So why? Shouldn´t I be happy?* But instead of joy he felt only sadness and jealousy. Was he perhaps jealous because he was afraid that Yami will be really grateful to Tea and that they´re going to become even closer than they are now? This thought left him restless and he was very close to tears again "E-excuse me! I'm pretty tired, I'm going to bed! Good night everyone" The others wished him a good night as he walked out of the dining hall, where he already began to cry and took the shortest way to his room. Barely arrived, he dropped down on his bed and wept heart-wrenching.

Downstairs in the dining room was only one person left. She grinned contentedly to herself and was pleased with the course of events of the day. The brown-haired woman drank up her tea and went to her room.

So I hope you liked it! That´s it for today, the following chapters will be uploaded in the next weeks! If you want to get news about my updating dates, stories or such just visit my profile-page! If you have questions just send me an email I won´t bite, promise^^

Aibou= partner

Hikari= Light

Yug = Yugi^^

So then see you soon^^


	6. Nightly visit

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, YuGiOh is not mine … really! WHHHHHHYYY! T.T

**Warning**: YamiXYugi (really, you will see in this chapter!^^), Tea-bashing

**Other matters:** In this cap will be a little YamiXYugi-scene! I really mean it! So if you don´t like the awesomeness of YamiXYugi, then please, leave this story immediately!

**So here´s chapter 6^^  
**

"E-excuse me! I'm pretty tired, I'm going to bed! Good night everyone" The others wished him a good night as he walked out of the dining hall, where he already began to cry and took the shortest way to his room. Barely arrived, he dropped down on his bed and wept heart-wrenching.

Downstairs in the dining room was only one person left. She grinned contentedly to herself and was pleased with the course of events of the day. The brown-haired woman drank up her tea and went to her room.

After Yugi had left his friends in the dining hall, he went back to his room. In which he was at the moment. Yugi looked quit harassed and down. But can you really blame him? All the small Hikari wanted to do was to get into his bed and sleep for the remaining day. He just wanted to forget and escape the things he had felt today.

*Why the heck am I upset? Wasn´t it me who wanted to leave Yami in the dark about the fact that I was the one who brought him back? ... But ... it really hurts to make him think that Tea was the one who …* Yugi paused and then he remembered how Tea and Yami downright leered at each other. It almost looked like they were … "well, in love" Yugi what the hell are you thinking! It has to be my imagination! Yes that must be it! Tea and Yami were only really happy to see each over again and I was too sensitive about them chatting like that!* Yugi shook his head "But why did Tea persuade him of thinking that she brought him back? This makes no sense! Well, except she has a crush on Yami … not that I can´t imagine that #Yugi's chest clenched uncomfortable at that thought# but who wouldn´t have a crush on him? He's handsome, intelligent, strong and his eyes are just too beautiful ... he´s just perfect! No wonder he is so popular with females!" Yugi sighed and then yawned *hm, looks like it´s time for bed*

Yugi went over to his wardrobe and pulled one of his pajamas out of the top drawer. He took of his trousers and shirt and slid into his pajamas. When he was finished with brushing his teeth he walked to the nightstand. Yugi crawled under the covers and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. As the room was engulfed in darkness, he noticed something, that he hadn´t before. There was a second bed in his room! *How did it get in here? How the heck didn´t I notice? It freaking came out of nowhere! That´s really strange!* thought the Hikari but then decided to no longer bother with this thought as his yawning got worse and his tiredness increased.

**A little bit later that night ;)**

"Hey Yami, wait a minute!" Joey called out of breath, who would have thought that the pharaoh could walk this fast? What's more he was sought by the blond throughout the whole hotel and only discovered by luck, fortunately for the blonde. "What is it Joey?" Yami turned to his friend and waited for a response. "Well ... uh ... do you already know where you are going to sleep?" Yami looked at him briefly and acted as if he would consider. But after a few minutes an omniscient grin appeared on his lips, "Let me guess ... in Yugis room?" The grin transformed into a satisfied smile. This surprised Joey so much that he was lost for words

"B-but How did you" Joey was astounded, how could the other know what he had planned? Now was the whole surprise spoilt and he

had tried so hard to place the new bed in Yugis room! It was, after all a really big difficulty for him and almost it was also a stroke of luck that it fit inside the room at all. But the worst was that he had to keep his mouth shut, so that nobody had a clue what he had planned for Yami and Yugi! So how the heck did Yami get wind of this? "How I know?" Yami started "it´s not really that hard to figure out, if all you do is jump around in joy and praise your own actions" Yami smiled satisfied and dreamy and then turned back to a very embarrassed blonde "But anyway thank you Joey! You did me a big favor "Joey grinned at that "No problem pal. I like to help you out! But don´t overdo it tonight! You know, tomorrow's breakfast! "Joked Joey and wished Yami a good night. After he did that, he made his way to his own room.

Yami was left alone in the hallway and struck a particular direction to a particular room.

"I'm really glad to be here again! I've missed my Hikari! "Yami said to himself, as he walked further down the hall. Completely lost in his thoughts, he didn´t notice that someone had listened to the entire conversation between him and Joey. This person growled and grimaced, "This ... This miserable little rat, he won´t get my Yami! I´m going to make sure of that!" and as unobtrusive as she appeared she disappeared again.

**In a particular room:  
**  
Yugi was already asleep and didn´t notice as someone opened the door to his room and entered. The intruder was surprised that the minor was already asleep and so he decided to close the door quietly behind him. He stepped closer to the sleeping being and sat on the edge of the bed to watch Yugi. Minutes passed till Yugi turned on his back and faced the ceiling. The stranger raised his hand and brought it closer to Yugis right cheek. As his hand finally touched Yugis cheek, he began to gently stroke it "nng" Startled, the intruder withdraw his hand immediately when he heard Yugis groan. Yugi awoke suddenly when he felt something on his cheek, "W-Who's there?"

"Hush, little one don´t worry! It´s me" said the unknown, and smiled in the darkness, what the boy did not see "Ya-Yami? What are you doing here? I-in my room I mean!" Yugi stammered embarrassed. "Joey said I could sleep in your room with you until we return to Japan" Yugi blushed *W-wait! Did I get this straight? He wants to sleep with me ... but there´s only one bed … does this mean we have to sleep together?* Yugi thought for a moment *Hold on, don´t I have a second bed in my room?* realized Yugi disappointed *w-what? Why the hell am I disappointed all of a sudden? I didn´t want to sleep with Yami in one bed right? That´s really stra-* "-gi! Yugi! " *Huh? Did somebody just call my name?* he blinked and found himself in front of Yamis face, which wouldn´t be so bad if the faces the two of them weren´t just a few millimeters apart. Yugi gulped, visibly nervous because of Yamis face

*w-why is Yami so close? I think I´m going to faint! *

"Ya-Yami" it was more a whisper than anything else. It was also the only thing he could say, as his eyes slowly began to close. Yamis and Yugis lips came nearer and nearer. Yugi - even redder than before, if that was even possible - did the only thing he could do in that moment - he panicked. "Ouch!" The next thing he knew was that he lay on the floor, with his legs spread, still on the edge of the bed "Yugi? Are you all right?"Yugi looked up dazed and blushed again as the ex-pharaoh looked down at the edge of the bed just between Yugis legs. "Y-yes, I think I´m alright! It was just the shock ... I mean ... uh ... that you were suddenly s-so close, I mean!" Yugi stuttered and stared at the floor next to him. Since he looked to the floor, he couldn´t see how on Yamis face appeared a slight shade of red."I'm really sorry Yugi, I ... I didn´t mean to scare you. You spaced out... and I was worried! I'm really sorry"

"It´s OK Yami!" Both of them were silent for several minutes. Yami finally began to speak and broke the uncomfortable silence in the room: "so I guess we should go to bed then, right? I'm sorry that I've woken you up! I'm going to get ready for bed" Yugi only nodded and Yami disappeared with the borrowed clothes from Joey in the bathroom. Yugi took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Then he picked himself up from the floor and lay down on his bed again. He switched the lights on and waited for Yami to return. After a few minutes Yami stand in the bedroom in his pajamas and made his way over to his bed beside Yugis. Then he got into it and smiled at Yugi "Good Night Hikari"  
The smile Yamis didn´t go unnoticed as Yugi stammered and flushed "G- Good night Yami!" The Little Hikari quickly turned to the lamp and switched it off.  
As the room was engulfed in darkness again, wore Yami a satisfied grin on his lips.

SO that´s it for today! I hope you liked it!

PS: I have also a tea/anzu-bashing-fanfic in my folders. If any of you is interested in it just say so, perhaps I´m going to translate it too^^

so then, see you soon^^


	7. Real friends will always stay friends!

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own YuGiOh!

**Warning:** shonen-ai YamiXYugi (as I´ve said before) and Tea-bashing

*thinking*

"talking"

mind-link: /Yami to Yugi/ /Yugi to Yami/

"Good Night Hikari" Yamis smile didn´t go unnoticed as Yugi stammered and flushed "G- Good night Yami!" The little Hikari quickly turned to the lamp and switched it off. As the room was engulfed into darkness yet again, Yami grinned with satisfaction clearly visible on his face. 

Yugi awoke on the next morning on time with the sun. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned. He looked around the room or at least he tried to, because it wasn´t too bright as of yet. He adjusted his eyes to the dim light in the room, so that he could see well. His sight stopped at the bed not far away from his own.

At this moment the entire memories of the last day reappeared in front of his very eyes. Yugi blushed at the memory of his almost-kiss with Yami. Yugi's heart beat wildly as the memory repeated itself again and again. His embarrassment was clearly visible on his face. He put his hand on his chest to stop or at least calm his hard-beating heart down as he took many deep and controlled breaths.

He repeated this procedure several times until he had completely calmed down. Yugi glanced over to Yamis bed again and could do nothing but stare at it blankly. The bed that Yami had slept in was empty. Yugi looked around in his room but Yami could not be found in it.

Yugi was confused and to show his confusedness, he blinked *Where the heck is Yami? Could he be already down and eating breakfast? I had no idea that Yami was an early riser ... well, I just have to put on some clothes now and see for myself, don´t I?*

Yugi sighted and was about to get off his bed, as his sight stuck at the clock on his nightstand. *Shit! It´s already half-past ten and I was supposed to meet with my friends at 10 am for breakfast! Wait a sec, isn´t Joey supposed to wake me up if I - * his thoughts were interrupted as a blond boy burst into his room "Yugi? What the heck are you doing? Why do you take so long? I´m hungry and I´m going to starve to death because you don´t show up! And the rest won´t let me eat something until you are downstairs!" As Joey was done with his whining, he looked slightly confused as his eye turned to Yugi "Eh, Yugi?… not to sound rude but … what the hell are you doing on the floor?"

Okay, to make a long story short, as Joey burst into the room the smaller one had been startled so much that he jumped of the bed and landed on the floor. But the bad thing was that during his flight to the ground he had gotten himself tangled in his own bedsheet.

He tried his best to get that damn thing off of him and in his exhausting fight with his sheet he didn´t even notice how a blond boy bend forward to hold his stomach in a laughing fit.

After a while, and having the victory in his pocket, Yugi began to stand up – flushed, out of breath, embarrassed and red all over his face. "Haha, sorry Yugi but *pfft* that was just *haha* too funny!" Joey´s eyes had already welled up with tears because of his laughing.

Joey forced himself to pull himself together, but that wasn´t an easy task, Yugis clumsiness was a rarity. While Joey was slowly regaining his composure, Yugi hopped that he would never ever remember or be remembered of this embarrassing mishap.

Currently, Yugi wished for nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. "Since you won your death-feud against your blanket, let´s go down and eat breakfast, okay? Well, let´s say after you put on your clothes".

Yugi looked down on himself and noticed that he was still in his pajama. Seeing as it was enough of embarrassment he could endure for a day, he requested Joey to leave the room, so that he could change in peace. He was done with changing after seven minutes or so, but he had to hurry up though. The reason for that was hat while Yugi put on his clothes, Joey whimpered and begged for Yugi to hurry it up. Yugi could clearly hear Joey´s voice that penetrated through the door "Yuugii, please Hurry! I am starving to death out here!"

"YUUUGI!" just as Joey yammered for the umpteenth time, Yugi opened the door and smiled gently at Joey "It´s okay Joey, I´m done now. But tell me, do you know where Yami is?"

Joey paused for several minutes which made Yugi slightly worried about him because of his pausing. But before Yugi could ask what´s wrong with Joey or to repeat his previous question, Joey stopped his pausing and started speaking "err, well … you see … Yami is with … um. Tea" Yugi´s eyes got wide

*Why did it take so long for Joey to say that? It´s not as if both of them are-* Yugi stopped in his thoughts *But why not? What if they have feelings for each other? I know about Teas feelings for Yami … but what about Yami? Well, who said, that he was interested in me? And why would he want to be together with me?*

Yugis eyes got sadder by each passing minute, so that he had to pull himself together, he didn´t want to start crying where he stood. "Don´t take it so hard Yugi, it doesn´t mean that Yami is coming on to Tea and has no interest in you" Yugi winced as he heard that *W-what did ... Joey just say?* Yugi asked himself this question over and over again, until the scales fell from his eyes "w-what do you mean by that?" Yugi stuttered. You could clearly see the bashfulness on his face.

"Hey, everything´s ok dude, I know that you´re in love with Yami!" Yugi looked shocked, actually he didn´t only look shocked he also was shocked. "B-but h-how?" Joey shook his head and answered his question "You have to be either blind, stupid or both, to not see that you´re in love with him!" Yugi looked at him in astonishment, were his true feelings so obvious? But he had tried so hard that no one could notice his feelings! What has he done wrong? His thoughts went on until he finally had to face a very awkward question

"a-and you have no problem with that? Well you know that I´m ..." Yugi was not able to finish his sentence, this was not easy. He mustered all his courage, so that he could ask his friend this question. They were talking about something very intimate and embarrassing and not about something as ordinary as the weather or something like that!

"Well to be honest, in the beginning, I refused to believe it. But I understood later on, that I wasn´t imagining things. I was shocked, honestly!" Yugi lowered his head, but he still continued to listen to his best friend, "I've always thought that, you had feelings for Tea"

Yugi shuddered. How he could develop romantic feelings towards Tea was still a mystery to him. Sure, she is nice, well that´s what he believed at least (for now) but something about her bothered him, but he was unable to make head or tail of it. Maybe it was because she acted like a crazy Fangirl around Yami and ran after him all the time. "But at some point, I noticed you staring longingly/lovingly at Yami. And when he returned your gaze, you turned red as a tomato and averted eye contact until you were sure that he wasn´t looking at you anymore. Looks can pretty much tell you anything you want to know, can´t they?

And even though you've tried to cover up your feelings, one could clearly see them, if you took a close look! And that was a real shock, of course! Do you still remember when I ignored you over a week and didn´t answer your calls? "Yugi nodded, that memory was painful, and even though Joey had told him at that time that it had nothing to do with him, that he couldn´t be around him. He had said he wasn´t feeling too well and also had problems at home. Yugi had never really believed him, but Joey didn´t want to tell him the real reason, so he had to stick to that excuse.

"To be honest ... I avoided you that week because, well ... because I didn´t know how to act towards you! I didn´t know what to think of you! You were suddenly like a stranger to me, and that scared me! And that was only because of the fact that my best friend was/is gay! I just did not know what I should do, how I should act in front of you!" Yugi still listened to him with his head lowered.

He did not know what he should do, what he should say. He was afraid, afraid of the outcome of this conversation, but he was even more afraid of losing his best friend.

"After school was over I lay the whole day in my bed, thinking. The others asked me question why I was ignoring you, but I answered them with believable excuses, and so they left me alone. How creative I can be, if I don´t know what to do", Joey grinned, but was immediately serious again,

"Whatever. So, as I lay on my bed and thought about you, our friendship and all the adventures we experienced together, or will be experiencing. Something got clear", the blond boy paused for a moment and looked at Yugi, who still had his had lowered. It looked as if he could not lift his head and look his friend in the eye. Joey could also see the smaller boy slightly trembling. Joey smiled warmly, but not that the other could see that, and continued, "I realized that you were and are my best friend and always will be and the fact about your sexual orientation will change nothing about that. To this day, I haven't regretted this decision, and I won´t ever do that! I like you the way you are and not the way you appear to be, Yugi! No matter whether you're gay or not" Yugi looked at his friend with tear filled eyes. But they weren´t tears of sadness, he was just relieved and happy. So happy that his friend had accepted him anyway, and that he felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. They watched each other for a few minutes until they hugged each other.

Joey broke the friendly atmosphere with just one simple sentence "Yuugii! I'm hungry!" whimpered the almost starved one while Yugi just had to laugh because of Joeys antics. "Well, I have to agree with Kaiba for once, you really behave like a dog when you´re hungry, Joey!"Joeys face paled while his whole body stiffened, "y-you´re so mean Yug´! And I´m **not** a dog! Why the hell would you agree with the money-bag, huh?"

"Sorry Joey, I just couldn´t resist! Please, don´t be angry!"Yugi beamed at the blonde. Joey simply grinned back, well that was until a certain noise reminded both of them of more important things "Yuugii! Could we go eat now, please! I think I´ll really starve soon, if we don´t hurry!" And this was one reason why Yugi agreed with Kaiba.

Joey really acted like a dog or rather a puppy* sometimes! But he made sure that this particular thought would never come out of his mouth. Well at least not until Yugi had the urge to tease Joey again. And that was Yugis last thought at the moment. Because, he had to admit, that he was also getting hungry now and so they went down many corridors to finally get breakfast, about what Joey appeared to be immensely happy.

After ten minutes, the two finally arrived in front of the dining room. Yugi took a deep breath as Joey opened the door and the two went in. As Yugi came into the dining room, his thirst thought was, that this dining room shouldn´t be called dining room. No it rather should be called dining hall, because this "room" was freaking huge. The hall had enough space for a large buffet that stood, nicely decorated, in the middle of the hall. And around that buffet were many tables, which were covered with white tablecloths. Although the hall was occupied with so many tables and chairs, you could still move freely, without the fear of being stuck somewhere or hit something. The walls were decorated with expensive looking pictures. Yugis gaze went back to the buffet.

Just to learn, that the buffet had a wide range of food and drinks. There were so many different types of food that Yugi would take ages to decide just what he wanted to eat. It had everything one it one would wish for: fresh fruits, rolls, breads, sausages, cheese, juices, teas and of course even more things. But what Yugis attention caught the most, were the large windows and their blue curtains.

He had no idea why, but he just had to look at the large windows that filled the room with light. Before Yugi could continue to look around, he noticed that Joey was starting to move again. The blond was targeting on table near one of the big windows and Yugi followed him. It didn´t take long until both of them stood right in front of the table Joey was headed. As Yugi looked at the table, he realized that Joeys words had been true. His friends really had waited for him with the meal.

The three-coloreds gaze wandered about the people who sat at the table. The people that sat at the table were Tristan and Yugi's grandfather.

But his eyes stuck at the last two people sitting at the table. Those people were Yami and Tea, but that was not what bothered Yugi, it was rather that the two were sitting too close for his liking and well-being. Yami smiled at him in a friendly and warm way. What had Yugi blushing in seconds and averting his eyes. Then he looked at ... Tea. As soon as he saw this, his redness faded and he shuddered, the look that Tea threw him was just ... plain cold. And ... was that hatred he could see in her eyes? *No, that can´t be! Why would Tea me?*

He wondered, but he was soon torn from his thoughts when he heard a voice addressed to him "How nice of you to finally join us Yugi! Now that you have arrived we can finally eat!"Tea said, in a too sweet and loving voice. It caused Yugi cold shivers down his spine. The others seemed not to notice and made their way to the buffet. Before Tea went over to get her breakfast, she shot Yugi another cold glance, turned around and stomped towards Yami, who already was at the buffet.

After about half an hour, everyone had finished eating. Yugi talked with the others excitingly and listened attentively until he felt a light blow on his shin. He looked to his right and saw Joey grinning at him, "what is it?" Yugi asked curiously. "I have an idea" Joey said, "why don´t you ask Yami if he wants to spend the remaining day with you? I'm sure he will say yes and you will get the chance to finally converge (1)!" Joey suggested with a broad grin.

Yugi blushed and looked alternately between Yami and Joey. Yami sat opposite of him and next to Tea. "J-Joey, I don´t think that this is a good idea!" Yugi stammered embarrassed "Nah! That´s a brilliant idea! You´ll see! Now come on and ask him!"Smiled Joey, Yugi whispered only a "are you sure?" back at Joey, which he replied with a nod. So Yugi took all his courage he had and turned to Yami *Come on. It can´t be that hard! I just have to open my mouth and ask! This isn´t even the first time I ask him to spend time with me! ... Yeah well, OK. But at that time I wasn´t in love with him or had ulterior motives! Gah, who cares! Just pull yourself together and ask! You´ll manage!* Yugi took a deep breath *grit your teeth and get to it!*.

"Y-Yami?" When Yami heard his name spoken, he looked over to Yugi, who appeared to be slightly nervous. "U-um ... s-so I wanted to ask you if ... um if you'd like to spend some time! W-with me, I mean!" Yugi smiled shyly at his older ego.

Yami looked into Yugis eyes and while red met violet, he thought about Yugis question. Yami didn´t think long as he came to a decision. "I´m really sorry Aibou, but I already promised Tea to do something with her! Maybe another time?"Yugi's eyes widened at that and his body froze. He looked to Tea, whose smile turned cold, superior and conceited towards him. Yugi turned his gaze back to Yami, but then lowered his head and said softly, but still audibly, "Yeah, sure Yami ..."

*= puppyshipping, anyone?^^

hehe scratches neck

(1) I don´t really know how you say that in English ... or is that even the right word ... but I hope everybody understands what I mean by that ... ^^

Wow ... that sure took some time didn´t it?

hehehe^^ well, that's it for today, I hope you all liked it!^^

see you in the next chapter ... which I haven´t even written yet ... and then I would still have to translate it ...

Well, maybe with many nice comments it would be easier for me to write it... wouldn´t you agree?^^

Soraki01


End file.
